


【贾正】小把戏

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 内含Dirty talk 失禁 跳蛋play 慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】小把戏

“啊…啊”喘息声在车里蔓延，时不时还能听到丝回声。朱正廷调控着小遥控器，把它摁到最大档。“啊！”跳蛋在里面高频率的震动着，无不刺激着朱正廷的神经。

他是趁黄明昊去买东西的时间来自己扩张一下先，但没想到黄明昊这么快就回来了。

“咔”黄明昊打开车门，看见后座的朱正廷叉开两腿，下面的小穴不断淌出淫水，还藏着颗跳蛋。再反观朱正廷，高鼻梁上架着金丝眼镜，白皙脸颊上泛着点点樱红，口里还流出一两滴津液，好一副色情模样。

“唔…昊昊”朱正廷双手伸出，作势要让黄明昊抱。“来操我。”

黄明昊想：这时候再不去就不是男人了。

黄明昊一口气的连门带锁把车关上，把车窗都调成单向透视模式，然后钻进后座。朱正廷用自己的双眸看着黄明昊，“昊昊，我要…快来操我。”朱正廷毫不遮掩的说。“宝贝，我才刚离开多久你就忍不住了？”黄明昊边说边摸向下面的淫穴。“好多水哦，宝贝。”

“宝贝居然还藏了颗跳蛋在自己的小穴里面，你到底是有多淫荡啊。”黄明昊开着黄腔挑逗朱正廷。“只淫荡给你看啊…”朱正廷勾住黄明昊的脖子说道。

“宝贝你知不知道你这是在玩火？”黄明昊掐住朱正廷的下颚，朱正廷舔了舔唇，让整个唇瓣都变成了草莓红，娇艳可人。“知道啊。”

“操。”黄明昊爆了声粗口，“你今天连车都别想给我下了。”黄明昊脱下裤子，把早已经涨的变成暗紫色的阴茎插了进去，“啊！！啊啊！”朱正廷的小穴深处一下子被捅进了两个东西，一个是跳蛋，一个是黄明昊的肉棒。

里面的跳蛋还开着最大档震动着，不仅在刺激着朱正廷，也给黄明昊带来不一样的快感。黄明昊作狠的抽插，这种双重刺激让朱正廷的性器也挺立了起来。

“啊……唔嗯……啊啊……嗯……明昊……昊昊”朱正廷娇声呻吟着，“叫老公。”黄明昊大力拍了下他的屁股，这一下又让他的阴茎更深入了一点。“啊啊老公……老公”

“老公……快……快摸摸我。”下身肿胀的阴茎得不到抚慰，朱正廷感觉特别难受，他伸出手，刚准备自己动手，就被黄明昊堵住了。“还敢自己碰？”

“不……不敢了…啊唔！”黄明昊更加深入了一点，使跳蛋侧滑到旁边，碰到了敏感点。“呜呜……好……好奇怪”

黄明昊越插越大力，每次抽插都整个出来，再整根进入，次次都把跳蛋捅到最深。“老公…唔唔…啊啊啊嗯……不要了不要了”

“贝贝刚刚不是还说让我操的吗？怎么？现在又反悔了吗？”黄明昊说着还不忘抽插。他抬了抬朱正廷的屁股，让朱正廷无依靠的只能依着他，迎合着他的插入。

“啊……不要……不要了……要射了啊”朱正廷有着不一样的感受，这种感觉好奇怪。而被堵住的马嘴只能被迫忍着。

白色精液一点一点从性器口流出，小骚穴里的淫水被黄明昊抽插的发出“噗呲噗呲”的声音。“不行…放过我……放过……要去了啊！”黄明昊松开他堵住性器的手，一道黄白色的液体射了出来。朱正廷失禁了。黄明昊也不耗着，狠狠地顶撞了几下，便缴了械，把精液都射入小穴里。

黄明昊把里面的跳蛋取了出来，跳蛋脱离小穴的时候还发出“啵”的一阵声响。花穴一张一合的，时不时还有些他的精液混杂着朱正廷的淫水流出。

 

朱正廷看了眼黄明昊，耳根脸颊都变得通红通红的。

 

“呜呜…黄明昊你坏蛋…啊”


End file.
